Exile
by Saints-Fan-12
Summary: The ice was the only thing Shadow couldn't look at anymore. Not after his injury. Not after the doctor told him he wouldn't be able to skate again. So, he retired at the age of 23 and never looked back until now. Shandy and Static Ice Skating AU.
1. Chapter 1

Exile

A/N: Yeah, I finally caved and decided to write an ice-skating AU after watching Nathan Chen's free skate. Shadow and Sandy's respective ages are 25 and 24 in this, while Static is 20.

Shadow turned on the television, flipping through channels before hearing his name and seeing his front door on the screen.

An anchorman stood facing the camera as he said, "We are currently at the residence of Shadow T. Hedgehog, Talfryn's former renowned figure skating champion."

He sat back as the anchorman droned on, rubbing his hand over his face. He frowned at hearing Ice King, his old epithet as the anchorman knocked on his door. Shadow sighed, hearing Rune's claws click against the wood, he snapped twice trying to get the houndoom's attention as Rune snarled.

If he could get Rune away from the door without letting the news crew know he was home, that'd be great. But of course, Rune had to look through the window and start barking. Shadow got off the couch, pulling Rune away from the door and groaning as the anchorman spotted him. He opened the door and immediately had the microphone shoved in his face. The anchorman asked him how retirement felt.

"It isn't so bad," he supplied, hoping it'd make the man and his crew leave. He wished he didn't have to say that. Retirement was supposed to be something he did when he got old, not at twenty-five.

"Do you have anything to say to fans who wish to see you return to figure skating?"

Shadow swallowed, suddenly and intensely aware that a camera was here, an entire news crew was here. "I—As much as I hate to say this," he started, putting his hands in his pockets. "I can't see myself on the ice again. My former coach, Mei and I talked it over after my injury and we decided it was best for me to retire. I'm sorry to any fans out there, and I appreciate their support after all these years."

With that, he headed back inside, watched the camera linger on his front door before focusing on the anchorman again. Shadow turned the television off, sitting back down on the couch.

Two years. It had been two years since his knee injury during his free skate. Two years since the doctor told him he might not be able to skate again. Two years since he traded in his skates and the rink for smelling like oil and a mechanic's shop. He was mostly happy with his current job and since then stopped looking at the ice rink like it would accept him again.

But, sometimes, he wondered what it would feel like to skate again. If his blades could be on ice one more time. Shadow shook his head, made sure the news crew was gone before he went to check the mail. Most of it, as expected, was fan mail.

He just hoped one of them wasn't a marriage proposal again. Shadow breathed, opening the first one in a pile of many and found it wasn't fan mail at all. It was from a women's figure skater in Talfryn asking if she could meet him at a café nearby. He read the rest of the letter, learning she and her friend were a pair before her friend sprained his ankle. He knew a competition was coming up and one of the portions was a pair skate so he could. . .

No. He couldn't skate with Sandy simply because he wasn't a figure skater anymore. He had somehow gotten scared of the ice after his injury and well into his recovery. He hadn't even _been_ to a rink ever since the doctor cleared him entirely. Shadow could at least meet with them and set things straight.


	2. Chapter 2

Past

A/N: We finally get to meet the people who sent the letter and get some backstory.

"You think he'll come?" Static asked, camera shaking for a moment.

Sandy shrugged in response, looking around the half-full café. A few people came up to her earlier for photographs and signatures, but the one person she wanted to show up wasn't here yet. "Maybe he just found it. . .or he threw it away." Sandy said, ordering another mocha.

She hoped he hadn't mostly because Static asked her to contact him and their competition was a week away. Sandy looked up as the bell above the door tinkled, she smiled looking down at her phone. "He's here. I'll text you later." She said, hanging up before Static could reply.

Sandy waved at Shadow, watching him walk towards her. His physique hadn't changed from two years ago. He was still lean with defined arms, shoulders, and legs.

Shadow sighed, folding his arms against his chest as he sat across from her. "Look—."

"I'm Sandy, nice to finally meet you." She interrupted, holding her hand out.

He shook it, deciding to get straight to the point. "I can't help you," he said as the waiter came to the table. "I'm retired, I'm not going back. I've never even done pair skating."

"You used to," Sandy replied. "then you went solo and your performance in 2017 was—."

"Please," Shadow interrupted, grabbing her hand. "don't talk about that."

Sandy blinked and then nodded. "Alright. Well, I wanted you to come here 'cause I need a partner, and you. . .you're the first person I thought of."

Shadow sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm flattered, honest, but I can't."

Sandy swallowed. "I get that yer retired n all, I do. And if you don't want to help me, that's fine, but at least tell Static." She said, clasping her hands together.

Shadow cleared his throat, maybe he should've ignored the letter and stayed home. "The least I can do is pay a visit." He didn't really have anything else to do.

Static looked at his wrapped ankle. He was more upset at himself than anything. He pushed himself too hard. He looked up as the door opened and Sandy stepped into the room.

"How'd it go?" he asked, sitting up on propped pillows.

"Well," she started, sitting in the chair by the bed. "he said he cain't help but—."

"I wanted to visit you first." Shadow interrupted, walking in. Shadow looked at Static's leg then at his smiling face.

Static looked at Sandy then back at Shadow. "It's really him. Pinch me, I have to be dreaming," he said, flinching when Sandy pinched his arm. "I didn't mean it. Anyway, we have a—."

"I know," Shadow said. "Even as a substitute, I'm still retired."

"Our pair skate is for you," Static said, scratching his cheek. "We. . .we were there two years ago and wanted to pay tribute in the same rink."

Shadow blushed, asking, "Is that true?"

Sandy nodded. "He also wants to marry you so there's that," she said, grinning.

"So do you," Static shot back, laughing. "I saw what you said on the news."

He figured everyone had by now, he also didn't see why it was such a big deal. "If I sub for you, then you can pay your tribute or whatever," Shadow said. This might've been the wrong time for his desire to be on the ice again rear its head, but an opportunity was right in front of him. "It's been two years after all."

Static grinned as Sandy stood up and shook Shadow's hand. He went over to Static, put a hand on his arm and said, "Try and take it easy next time. Don't push yourself too hard that you both end up suffering."

"Alright. Thanks a lot for doing this."

Shadow left after getting the music and video of their performance from Sandy. He woke up his laptop, put the DVD and his headphones in and started watching.

He sucked in a breath as Moonlit Night played and they wore an outfit similar to the one he wore during his free skate. He paused the video and the music as it reached its crescendo.

The memory filled him with longing and contempt. If he hadn't gotten injured then he had a shot at the Olympics, and he can't go back and fix it. He dialed Mei's number, waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Shadow started, unsure where to start. "I. . .I agreed to sub for a pair skate. For Static and Sandy."

"When?" Mei asked, he could hear the pride in her voice and it helped.

"Next week." He answered, hearing silence on the other line. "Mei?"

"You haven't skated in two years,"

"I know."

"Their performance is next week. Have you even spoken to their coaches yet?"

"I was planning to, tomorrow, but their skating. . .it's amazing." He said. "I don't think I can. . .can we meet up tomorrow after I speak with their coaches?"

Mei was quiet for a moment again. "Alright. I knew what you said on TV wasn't true. You love being on the ice."

If the ice loved him was a different question, but he didn't want to risk saying that. He didn't want to ruin his chances before they truly began.


	3. Chapter 3

Talking over ice

A/N: In between school and working on books, I'm still gonna continue this. Hope you enjoy.

Shadow had never met Krystal and Fox McCloud until now. He knew Mei and Krystal knew each other, but other than that he had never really spoken to the coaching couple. And when he did, he wasn't expecting an apology.

"We'll take full responsibility for them contacting you," Fox said. "We understand you're retired and—."

"I. . .I want to do it," Shadow interrupted, folding his hands together in his lap. "As long as I have time to practice and. . .how big will the crowd be?"

"Not too large, but you are a local favorite," Krystal answered, putting a hand on his shoulder. "That might have people come pouring in once we get flyers out unless you'd rather remain anonymous."

"I'd rather surprise them," he said, shrugging. Shadow looked out at the skating rink for a moment, remembering the first time he ever skated in his life. He was thirteen, upset at something his step-mom said with the best intentions and, looking back, he was more trouble than he was worth. And yet, being out there, underdressed for ice skating in general, calmed him. Granted, he had fallen more than he could count and his step-mom soon found him, but let him be.

It looked like he was enjoying himself, she'd said. And eventually, both of his step-parents started showing up to watch him after school or when the season was right. He met Mei after his first competition and the rest was history. The Ice King moniker was born and two years ago. . .

He at least wanted to try again.

"Well," Fox started, grinning. "Let's hope those two go easy on you."

Shadow nodded, standing up to leave. "Thank you for this opportunity." He said, shaking their hands and leaving.

He had a week to prepare and car oil changes to do.

Sandy entered the hospital room, closing the door behind her with her foot. "Ya got another get well basket." She said, putting it on the nearby desk and glancing at Static. "What's up?" it looked like he was about to cry.

"I wanted to skate with Shadow too," he mumbled, pushing his cafeteria jello around. "This sucks."

"Oh. If it makes ya feel any better this one's from him. He asked me to drop it off since he wanted to get used to the ice again." She replied, messing with Static's hair. "You have awful bed hair."

"At least I don't cling to people when I'm asleep," he joked. "Do you remember when we went to sleep away camp and—."

"You got caught after curfew with Sven."

"That wasn't my fault he couldn't find his way to the bathroom."

Sandy laughed, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. "Says the guy with the crush on the Ice King."

"You do too." He replied, rolling his eyes. "Have you guys started the routine yet?"

"We're workin' on it. How's your ankle?"

Static frowned for a moment and put his tray aside. "I can't wait to be out of here, but the doctor said I'm gonna need crutches for a while." He answered.

Sandy nodded, messing with the buttons on her coat.

"What'd you do?" Static asked. Sandy always messed with something whenever she felt guilty or nervous.

She hummed, looking at the floor. "I may or may not have told Clara about your substitute." She replied, finally looking at him.

"Well, as long as—."

"Nazo knows too."

Static groaned. If there was one person he didn't want to know about Shadow subbing for him, it was Nazo. Granted, he liked the guy as a skater and a person but, for some reason, Nazo had a rivalry with Shadow even before figure skating. The story wasn't clear with them except they knew each other. . .and, it was friendly competition at first.

"You think he let it go after all this time?" Static asked, foolishly hopeful.

"Probably not. I don't get it though n it ain't my place to pry. Ask him yerself." Sandy said, waving a dismissive hand.

"Wow, not even my best friend would snoop for me?"

"No, now try n get some rest. You need it. I'm goin' to the rink to practice."

Static hummed in response, turning the tv on after she left. He might as well ask Shadow himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Rivals

A/N: I had to update Word so this might be entirely different from what I had originally, please enjoy.

Shadow breathed, slowing to a stop and putting his hand on the wall so he wouldn't start gliding. He looked out at the ice, legs becoming familiarly sore. He could have a new start if things went well and Mei let him. Being a mechanic wasn't bad, it paid well that's for sure, but it wasn't something Shadow enjoyed.

It was almost like he had spent his whole life on the ice and to be away from it for so long hurt some part of him. He started another lap, breathing out as he leaped off the ice and twisted in the air before landing.

"Nice trick," Nazo said, leaning against the wall. "Looks like your leg is better after two years."

Shadow stopped, glaring at the light blue hedgehog. "Yeah." He replied skating over to him.

"I could've sworn you said you weren't going to skate anymore. What about your fans?"

Shadow frowned, folding his arms. "I'm just subbing for someone, that's all. I'm still retired."

"Stay that way," Nazo replied, grinning. "Maybe being a mechanic suits you more."

Shadow huffed. "You're just worried I might surpass you again."

Nazo shifted, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, I—."

"Sorry I'm late," Sandy said, moving past Nazo and onto the ice. "You warmed up yet?"

Shadow nodded in response as Nazo looked at her. Sandy groaned, waving at Nazo. "How's the kids?" she asked.

"They're fine," Nazo replied, keeping his gaze on Shadow. "don't let him leave you behind."

She smiled. "I'm pretty sure he'll have to keep up. Static has to go through a bit of therapy before bein' fully cleared." She said.

Nazo nodded, finally looking at her. "I hope he recovers soon, I'd hate for you to be stuck with the wrong partner."

He looked at Shadow for a moment longer before leaving. Sandy turned towards Shadow, clearing her throat. "Uh, you ready to practice? Remember the choreography?"

"Yeah," he replied, skating up to her. He needed something to take his mind off his old rival and maybe skating would do just that.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound

A/N: Yeah, I disappeared for a while, but school.

Sandy always dreamed of skating with Shadow, she just never thought it would come true. Static was a great skating partner and friend, but this was their idol. She skated around the rink one last time before stopping in front of Shadow.

"You had enough practice?" she asked, looking at him. "How's your knee?"

"It's fine," Shadow replied, his voice a little curt. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

Sandy nodded, saying, "It's just. . .I can't believe I'm skating with you."

"Temporarily," Shadow said, skating past her. "Let's get this over with before it gets dark."

Sandy grinned, following him as the music started. The routine had practically become second nature to her, each jump, each movement was like breathing at this point. They preformed their first twist life, Sandy sighing in relief as Shadow caught her.

He kept in unison pretty well, but she was worried about their synchronized jump before the end. Sandy slowed to a stop, going over to pause Moonlit Night.

"Is something wrong?" Shadow asked, leaning against the stands. "How far did we get?"

"Almost to the end," Sandy answered. "Problem is, there's this jump towards the end and—."

"I can take it." Shadow interrupted, looking at her.

Sandy huffed, pushing her shoulders back. "We're supposed to land on our left leg." She said, folding her arms over her chest.

"It's been two years, I can—."

"You wouldn't have quit if you could handle it." Sandy said, swallowing as Shadow frowned. "I didn't, you got injured. At least take care of it while it's healed."

"I told you I'm fine," he said, steeling himself as his left leg began to shake. "We should at least—."

"We can pick this up tomorrow," Sandy said, skating to the entrance of the rink. "I don't want to push you like I did Static."

"I appreciate it, but you don't have to stop by everyday." Static said, looking at Shadow. Granted, he did like the attention, but he was pretty sure Shadow had other responsibilities.

Shadow shook his head. "I remember what it was like, so I just. . .didn't want you to feel alone." He said.

Static smiled, moving his leg. They had finally took the cast off. "Thanks, but Sandy keeps me company enough. How'd practice go?"

"Fine, she was a bit concerned about my knee, though."

"Yeah, she's like that. I tried to tell her it wasn't her fault about my leg, but," Static paused, scratching his ear. "I don't think she'll listen to me at this point." He continued, grinning sheepishly.

Shadow nodded, checking the time. "Get some rest, hope you'll be there for the competition." He said, leaving the hospital as quickly as he could. It was just a temporary position, nothing more.


	6. Chapter 6

Trials and Tribulations

A/N: Once summer's started maybe I'll finally finish this.

Sandy bit her lip, going through the skating routine one more time. The competition was only a few days away and it still felt like she was missing something. She was still worried about Static even though he told her his physical therapy was going well and he should be back on the ice by next week.

Maybe, maybe if she hadn't botched that sit spin during practice then he wouldn't have needed a trip to the hospital. Sandy sighed, slowing to a stop and turning the music off. She hadn't visited him in the past few days because she was practicing, but it wouldn't hurt to see him.

"Oh relax, it was an accident." Static said the minute she walked in. "you have that look on your face like everything's your fault when it isn't." he continued, patting the empty side of the hospital bed. "I'll be back to annoying you at the apartment tomorrow anyway."

"Remind me to buy ice then," she said, sitting next to Static. "we only have a few days left."

"I know," Static said, shifting in bed. "I'll make sure to be there."

Sandy nodded, leaning against him. "You think Shadow'll be alright? It's his first performance after two years and you _know_ the rink'll be sold out 'cause of it." She said, messing with her scarf.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Worry about yourself first."

Shadow groaned, clutching his knee. This wasn't the time for it to act up. He winced, curling into himself as the door to his room opened.

Rune barked, taking the towel Shadow tied to the drawer and pulled it open. The houndoom rooted around, dropping a bottle of pain pills next to his owner.

"Thanks buddy." Shadow mumbled, unfurling long enough to take two with a bottle of water. He sighed, frowning at his left knee.

Rune looked at his owner, tongue lolling out as Shadow pet him. He huffed, tail wagging as he climbed into bed next to Shadow.

Mei sighed, walking further into the house. Rune let her in and then dashed off to the back which meant Shadow was having one of his episodes. She quietly slipped in the room as Shadow leaned against the pillows.

"Hey," he mumbled, biting his lip. "Rune let you in?"

Mei nodded, sitting in the chair beside the bed. "If I had known it was this bad, I wouldn't have agreed to let you skate."

Shadow blinked, gripping the cover as he opened his mouth to speak. "I don't want to let those two down."


	7. Chapter 7

Roar

A/N: School's killing me. And please leave a review, I'd like to see how many people are enjoying this. Thanks so much for reading this far!

Shadow swallowed, stretching his leg out. Mei had finally relented after his episode and still allowed him to partner up with Sandy. It was just a brief stint and then he'd go back to being a mechanic. It paid well, he went to school for it, he didn't want to let Sandy or Static down.

He looked down at the sequined black and white outfit he wore, surprised it still fit after two years and Shadow had bulked up a little. He looked at his skates, sitting down as he put them on and laced them up.

Everything would be fine. He looked up as Mei walked in, dressed how he remembered for every competition. It reminded him of his step-mom only more serious and a sort of tough love exuding from her.

"You ready?" she asked, smoothing out an array piece of hair on his head.

Shadow looked at her, his leg, back at her and smiled. "No,"

Sandy chewed on her lip, watching as people filled the stands and not seeing Static once. Maybe he was on the other side or had difficulty finding a seat. She also hadn't seen Shadow yet, but he wouldn't bail on her, right?

"Sandy," Krystal called, waving at the young woman.

Sandy smiled at her coach, holding onto her for a few moments later as they hugged. "Is Fox checkin' in on Shadow?" she asked, pulling away.

Krystal shook her head, holding a tube of white lipstick out to Sandy. "He's helping Static find a seat. Mei's checking in on Shadow." She said, looking at Sandy as she applied the lipstick. "You look lovely,"

Sandy smiled, smoothing out her skirt. They were on in a few minutes and she at least wanted to make sure Shadow wasn't rethinking his decision. Sandy went to the locker room, pausing as she heard a woman talking.

"Sandy?" Clara asked, touching the other on the shoulder and making her jump.

"Why are you so wishy-washy with this? Do you want to skate or not?" Mei asked, hands on her hips as she looked at Shadow.

"I do, it's just. . .my injury, I. . .what if I'm not good enough? I haven't pair skated in years." He said, messing up his hair as he ran a hand through it.

Mei sighed, putting a hand on her former skater's shoulder. "I know it can be scary getting back into this, but you have me in your corner. And from what you've told me about Sandy and Static, they are too. I didn't train a quitter." She said, fixing Shadow's hair.

Shadow swallowed, standing up. It was almost silly to be afraid of something that happened two years ago, and Mei was right. Just because he quit once out of necessity didn't mean he should now. He went out of the locker room, coming face to face with Nazo.

Clara and Sandy were behind him, talking about some graphic novel they were reading, Berserk maybe?

"Not now, Nazo," Shadow said, starting to move past him.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck," Nazo said, holding his hand out towards Shadow.

Shadow looked at it for a moment. "Clara put you up to this?" he asked, gripping Nazo's hand.

"Just don't mess up," Nazo mumbled.

Shadow looked up as the announcer called Sandy and Static's name. Good. He wanted to see the crowd's reaction when they found him instead.


	8. Chapter 8

Blades

A/N: This chapter's mainly in Shadow's POV so warning for panic attacks and suicide rumination. Please leave a review.

The crowd was quiet as the spotlight shined on them. Shadow looked out at the crowd, steeling himself as their routine started. He skated in sync, caught Sandy during her twist lift, tried to ignore how quiet everyone was. The only sounds he focused on were his and Sandy's blades against the ice and the music. The same one his free skate was set to, stirring _something_ within him. Longing? Sadness? Maybe fear?

A smattering of cheers erupted from the crowd during Sandy's death spiral. Shadow swallowed as the violins kicked in, performing his toe loop jump with practiced ease. After all, he didn't really have a place here anymore. He was just filling in until Static's injury healed. That's all.

He staggered for a moment, realizing the song was about to end and their last jump and lift were coming up. Shadow breathed, watching the crowd blur as he took off on his right foot, the ice meeting his left and not betraying him.

The piano petered out as he lifted Sandy above his head, setting her down as the song ended.

"We love you, Shadow!" one girl yelled as flowers and acorn plushes were thrown onto the ice.

"Welcome back," someone else, he later learned it was Static, yelled as others complimented Sandy.

He wasn't coming back, but just for a moment he could pretend he was. He skated to the edge of the rink, stiffing slightly as Mei hugged him.

"I'm proud of you," she said, moving to let him slip his blade covers on as Sandy went past him.

He sat beside her, fiddling with his water bottle.

"Never seen the crowd that quiet," Sandy said, nudging him. "Hope Static found a good seat."

"Yeah," Shadow mumbled, hoping he hadn't ruined their performance. It wouldn't be fair to Static or Sandy if he ruined something they worked so hard for. Currently, they were in second place on the score board and a little above the leading score.

"You wanna watch Nazo n Clara's skate? Static texted me where he was, so we can sit there." Sandy said, zipping her jacket and holding Shadow's out to him.

He took it from her, nodding in response as she stood and headed to the stands. Shadow sat in between Static and Fox, eyes following Nazo and Clara as they skated to some song he didn't recognize. It was nice up until Nazo took a light fall and suddenly the air felt colder to Shadow, too thin.

"Excuse me," he mumbled, moving past Static and Sandy to leave. He didn't hear either of them ask if he was okay and barely realized Mei had followed him until he was halfway to his car.

The air still felt thin, his throat was tight. Rune was standing next to him, licking his face to keep him awake as ambulance sirens got closer. Too many pain pills at once. Physical therapy _and_ rehab and he was twenty-three again. He couldn't skate, he had failed. He was worthless.

"Shadow?" his step-mother asked. Like she had been calling him for a while and he didn't even know when he called her.

"Mom, I—." he stopped, gasping as he choked. He bit his tongue, trying to even his breathing.

"Do you want me to tell you about my day?" she asked.

He nodded, realized she couldn't see him and settled on some strained noise as confirmation. Elaine telling him about knitting club and asking about Rune was enough for now.


	9. Chapter 9

Solitude

A/N: Since I have two finals left on Monday, tomorrow I'm finishing up Exile. Yep, the last two chapters will be out soon, thanks for reading.

A week had passed since Shadow's abrupt leave during Nazo and Clara's performance. Sandy sat on the couch beside Static, asking, "Any luck reaching him?"

"No, not even his coach can get him to answer the phone." Static replied, tossing his phone onto the cushion next to him. The three of them had exchanged numbers while Static was in the hospital and Shadow's phone always went to voicemail after ringing so at least it wasn't turned off.

Static sighed, rubbing his propped up leg. "We should go visit him," he said, grabbing his crutch and standing.

Sandy looked at him, tail flickering for a moment as she chewed on her lip. "We don't even know where he lives. . .but I'm pretty sure Clara knows." She said, standing up as well.

"Mom," Jenny yelled, walking away from the front door. "your friends are here."

Clara walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. She smiled as Sandy and Static sat down, asking, "What are you two doing here? I was just about to fix lunch, you guys want anything?"

"No thanks, 'cept we'd 'ppreciate it if you told where Shadow lived," Sandy said. "He hasn't been answerin' his phone n we're kinda worried."

Clara swallowed, taking her phone out. She put it to her ear as the dial tone started and Shadow's voice mail met her instead. She bit her lip as she went to go get a pen and sheet of paper, writing down an address and handing it to Static. "Make sure you tell him I sent you if he answers that is."

Sandy nodded, holding the door open for Static. She just hoped he was alright.

Shadow groaned, turning over in bed as his alarm went off for the third time that day. He knew he shouldn't be in bed for this long, but what was the point in getting out of bed? He set himself back by two years and there wasn't any point in trying anymore. He looked over as the light turned on, pulling the cover over his head.

"Shadow," Mei started, walking further into the room. "you know this won't help."

"Who cares? I'm retired anyway." He mumbled, voice soft from disuse. "They probably lost cause of me."

Mei sighed, going over to him and sitting on the edge of the bed. "You and Sandy were second place, and that's just as good as first. Do you know what Static said to me after you left?"

Shadow shook his head, peeking over the cover to look at his former coach.

"Well, he said it was like watching you for the first time all over again. It gave him hope that he'd get better and do his tribute." She said, tugging the cover off of Shadow's face entirely. "And if you don't get out of bed and take care of yourself I'm taking Rune and calling your parents." She added, patting his stomach.

Shadow huffed, sitting up. "No," he mumbled, tossing the cover off himself. He looked up as someone knocked on the door, getting to go answer it before Rune could.

Mei stopped him, holding her nose. "I got it, go shower, you stink."

Shadow swallowed, watching Mei leave before heading towards the bathroom. Whoever was at his door must've been concerned about him too bang on the door that much.


	10. Chapter 10

Thawed

A/N: I'm thinking this is the last chapter with a small epilogue and I wish I could've made this the best it could've been, but school sapped almost all of my creativity. So, thank you for sticking around and reading.

Shadow stepped out of the shower, wiping his hair dry as he heard Rune shuffling in front of the door. He opened the door, grimacing as Rune jumped at him and licked his face. "Ew, I just shaved," Shadow mumbled, wiping his face as he moved the Houndoom off him.

He stood up as Sandy and Static walked in, grunting as they hugged him. "What are you two doing here?" he asked, blushing as they kissed his cheek.

"We were worried about you," Static said, rolling his eyes. "Also, Clara sent us."

"Oh," Shadow mumbled. He was almost glad she hadn't come along or else (with the state of his room and himself) she'd end up mom-ing him and he got enough of that from Mei.

"Have you eaten yet?" Sandy asked, pulling away from them.

"No, but you—."

"It's fine, just tell me where everything is." she interrupted, walking into the kitchen as Static dragged him into the living room.

Shadow looked at Static, asking, "How's your leg?"

"Better," Static answered, taking Shadow's hand in his. "you're lucky."

"Why's that?"

"You get to inspire people, even if you don't skate anymore," Static answered, smiling. "The girl next to me, her face lit up when you and Sandy did your routine. It was almost like looking at myself all those years ago."

Shadow nodded, standing up to go help Sandy in the kitchen and at least plan on cleaning his room. Something told him the two of them would be staying for a while.

Shadow huffed, turning over in bed, blinding feeling for either Static or Sandy. He opened an eye, arms spread out where they usually slept. It had been a year since they had moved in and officially became his boyfriend and girlfriend. He checked his phone, blinking before turning the brightness down. It was a text from Sandy.

 _Meet us at the ice rink._ It read and nothing further. Shadow sat up, groaning as Rune burrowed under his arm for attention.

He made it there by noon with Rune in tow, almost wondering if they were playing a prank on him since the lights were off. Shadow sighed, deciding to slip into the nearest seat anyway as a spotlight turned on.

He sucked in a breath as 'Von' started, another song he free-skated to, Sandy and Static skating out in a light grey number. After two years, the ice finally welcomed him back.


End file.
